deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pit vs. Sayaka Miki
Angel vs. Magical Girl. Subordinate vs. Supporter. Hero vs. Heroine. Pit vs. Sayaka Miki is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, pitting Pit from Kid Icarus against Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. Description Kid Icarus VS Puella Magi Madoka Magica! Again! The angel Pit duels the magical girl Sayaka to the death in a follow-up to Palutena vs. Madoka Kaname! Interlude Wiz: Gods and Goddesses are some of the most powerful beings in fiction. They create, they destroy, they protect, they serve, they rule. Boomstick: But where would any God or Goddess be without anyone drastically weaker than they are to do their dirty work for 'em? Like Pit, the Angel and guardian of Skyworld-''' Wiz: And Sayaka Miki, the Magical Girl and protector of Madoka Kaname. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It is our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a Death Battle. Pit Wiz: Pit was born as a wingless angel with very little promise to him as a hero. Shortly after birth, Pit was adopted and raised by the Goddess Palutena. Boomstick: Is this the same super-hot Palutena? Wiz: Yes it is. After Palutena granted him wings and a magical bow, Pit became one of the main forces of Palutena's army. Boomstick: Then Palutena got kidnapped by some monster named Medusa and Pit had to travel all over Skyworld to go save her. Wiz: That he did. And then there were many other different adventures Pit went on after that. Pit was granted the Power of Flight exactly twenty-five years after saving Palutena from Medusa, and then he had to put that power to use when she returned with her army of monsters. Boomstick: And then there were people like Viridi, Magnus, Hades, and even an evil version of Pit! Wiz: Actually, Boomstick, Dark Pit is hardly an evil version of Pit. He's just more chaotic and brash. Anyway, first and foremost, Pit's main weapon is the Bow of Palutena. It doubles as both a bow and dual blades, because the two sides of the bow can be pulled apart and put back together at will. This gives Pit credibility as both a ranged and melee attacker. Boomstick: Pit not only can do that, but also separate the two and put 'em back together without skipping a beat. Wiz: In addition, Pit is also capable of using different weapons such as claws, cannons, and blades. However, Pit only really brings those when he prepares for battle, so those will be left out. But one thing he has that he brings to every battle are his Guardian Orbitars, or mirror shields. When he uses this, he deflects all sorts of attacks away from himself but he can only have the shields up for short amounts of time. Boomstick: And are we just ignoring the fact that Pit's an angel?! He can fly! Yeah, that's right, he can fly! Wiz: Don't be fooled by his wings, Boomstick. Even though Pit is capable of flight, he made a very unwise decision as a child and flew too close to the sun, burning his wings off. Palutena granted him the Power of Flight, but he can't fly for longer than a few seconds or else his wings will burn off completely. Boomstick: Ouch! What kind of angel can't fly? Wiz: Pit, apparently. But just because Pit can't fly forever doesn't make him useless! He didn't rely on the Power of Flight to defeat the Underworld Army, or to defeat Medusa and Hades, or to take on Dark Pit, and he even defeated Palutena herself! Boomstick: ...What? This flightless angel kid defeated a hot Goddess?! Wiz: I thought we went over this already! Anyway, yes. Pit defeated Palutena while she was being controlled by Chaos Kin. However, this victory is largely owed to the fact that Palutena was significantly weakened during the battle and Pit wasn't even facing her at her full strength. Boomstick: Even then, that's one hell of an achievement! Wiz: It sure is. Although out of every single fight Pit's been through, none stick out more than his battle against Hades. Boomstick: Wait! Are we talkin' God of War Hades or Disney Hades? 'Cause depending on your answer, I'm either gonna think Pit's a total badass or just a joke. Wiz: Uh, neither. He actually kinda looks like a cross between the two. Anyway, Hades is the true lord of the Underworld, not Medusa as most had been led to believe all this time. Hades was yet another Godlike deity with powers that transcended Pit's. While Hades held definite advantages over Pit, Pit was able to pull through and fire the cannon of the Great Sacred Treasure, eliminating Hades for at least the next twenty-five years. Boomstick: Thinking about it, though, it's not really that impressive. Hades was distracted by Medusa the whole time and there was really no way Pit could've won without the cannon, right? Wiz: Actually, you are correct. While Pit will not back down from a fight, he is hardly invincible. Pit does possess above-average speed and well above-average strength, but he has very noticeable flaws. For starters, his limited flight makes it very difficult to win against many opponents, and if these wings are lost, there's no way to get them back. Boomstick: But Wiz! He defeated Palutena! How does this happen? Wiz: Even with all this in mind, remember that Pit has the body and mentality of a thirteen-year-old. He's by no means weak, but he's very naive and has a lot to learn about worlds other than his own. However, despite all his flaws, Pit is still a very capable and powerful fighter and should not be underestimated. Pit: The fight is on! Sayaka Wiz: In the small town of Mitakihara, there existed two girls who had lots of magical potential but had yet to become Magical Girls. Boomstick: There was Madoka, who we already covered before. Wiz: And Sayaka Miki, one of Madoka's best friends. Ever since the two met, Sayaka's been there for Madoka, as sort of a protector figure to her. Boomstick: Then one day Madoka and Sayaka got caught in what looked like a really bad LSD trip, and they were saved by the really big-boobed Mami! Wiz: ...Moving on, that is where Sayaka's story began. Unlike Madoka, who waited a very long time to make her wish and become a Magical Girl, Sayaka made her wish relatively early. By wishing to heal a boy she had a crush on, she gained magical powers, including the power to heal herself. Boomstick: And man, oh man, does she make a HOT Magical Girl! Wiz: Boomstick! I told you last time, she's fourteen! Boomstick: More like a 14 on a scale of 1-10! Wiz: *sigh* Anyway, Sayaka usually prefers to fight using her trusty cutlass sword. She is very adept at wielding it, being able to strike even the fastest or smallest of objects with little effort. She even blocks attacks that seem like they should be too fast or too tricky to block. The fact that she had no prior experience just makes this all the more amazing. Boomstick: And like Wiz just said, Sayaka can heal herself if she takes too much damage. This, along with her blazing speed and badass sword abilities, makes her pretty damn tough to beat. Wiz: That's right, she is a very capable fighter. As a Magical Girl, she fought against several different witches, and the battles were all very clearly in Sayaka's favor. However, this would not be "Death Battle" if we didn't expand on possibly her most iconic battle. Boomstick: You mean the one where she fights against that sexy redhead chick? Wiz: Yes, the battle against Kyo- wait, Boomstick! She's only fourteen too! Anyway, her battle against Kyoko Sakura is more than iconic for Sayaka. Kyoko became a Magical Girl long before Sayaka did, and she is considered to be a superior fighter. Despite that, Sayaka was able to hold her own against her enough to force the two into a stalemate because of Sayaka's healing factor. Boomstick: Damn. Usually the clearly stronger one wins in battles. Wiz: Not in Sayaka's case. It is made very clear that Sayaka is the weakest of all the Magical Girls, yet she has never actually lost a battle. Boomstick: Then what's so weak about her? Wiz: My guess is her lack of any ranged moves. Sayaka's a completely close-combat combatant. Also, just look at Sayaka's competition. She's up against two veterans, a time-traveler, and a goddess. Kinda tough for Sayaka to keep up with that. And if things get really nasty... Well, remember the Soul Gem we discussed last time? Boomstick: You mean the one that kills you if its destroyed and turns you into a witch? Wiz: Exactly that one. Sayaka keeps her Soul Gem hidden in battle so it's actually very difficult to target, but other than that, its negative qualities are still there. If someone manages to strike the Soul Gem without breaking it, it inflicts massive pain upon whoever dons it. Also, just like you said, it kills the wearer if it breaks. And finally, if the Soul Gem gets tainted with darkness, it turns into a Grief Seed and transforms the user into a witch. Boomstick: I have the slightest feeling that this actually happened. Wiz: Your slight feeling is correct. Sayaka kept battling without letting her Soul Gem get exposed to a Grief Seed, and as such, she turned into a witch when she finally lost all hope. This witch, Oktavia Von Seckendorff, was shown to be extremely powerful, even able to overpower Homura and Kyoko. As we stated before, these two are far more powerful than Sayaka initially. In fact, Oktavia was so powerful that Kyoko had to use the suicide attack in order to defeat her. Boomstick: Ouch! I sure wouldn't want to face off with that Eldritch Abomination! Look at that thing, it's a monster! Wiz: It sure is, Boomstick. However, even keeping all this in mind, do remember that Sayaka still isn't perfect. As stated before, her offensive presence is severely limited without a ranged attack of any sort, and she lacks a lot of battle experience. Finally, any attack powerful enough to break her Soul Gem is ultimately her doom. But this hasn't stopped Sayaka before, and I highly doubt that it would here. Sayaka: I, magical girl Sayaka Miki, will protect the people of Mitakihara Town, until the very end! Rewritten section Wiz: As of the latest movie, Sayaka gained an entirely new ability. Boomstick: The ability to become hotter? Wiz: Yes- no! Thanks to the Law of Cycles, Sayaka can now freely switch between her regular form and Oktavia von Seckendorff upon command! Boomstick: Oh. That changes everything. Fight ParaGoomba348 Sayaka and Kyoko are at their home, just sitting around and talking. Sayaka: And then I'm gonna kill every witch in Mitakihara town! I swear to protect everyone! Kyoko: (While eating an apple) Y'know, being a Magical Girl isn't really about killin' witches. You gotta protect your Soul Gem and collect Grief Seeds, y'know? Sayaka: What? Being a Magical Girl is all about protecting everyone around you! I'm like a knight of justice! Without any warning whatsoever, Pit crash-lands into Sayaka and Kyoko's house. Kyoko: Hey! What the hell are you doin' here? Pit looks around in confusion, then spots Sayaka. He glares at her and draws his bow. Pit: You! You're the one who killed Lady Palutena! Sayaka: What? I've just been here fighting witches! Do you really think I killed this "Parluetanya" lady, for realz? Pit: Yes! Sayaka: Whatever, it's your funeral. I can't let you kill me! I'm the protector of Mitakihara town! Kyoko: I'm out, guys. Be back before I have to drag you back home, Sayaka. Kyoko leaves. Sayaka goes into Magical Girl form then draws her cutlass. FIGHT! Pit jumps back and fires a few arrows at Sayaka, all of which are either dodged or blocked. Sayaka runs towards Pit and attempts to strike several times, but Pit blocks each attack. Pit: She's not bad... I'll need to step it up. Sayaka takes another strike at Pit. Pit blocks using his Guardian Orbitars, then he puts them down to take some more strikes at Sayaka. Pit swings his two swords at Sayaka, which she continually blocks and dodges. After a few strikes, Pit manages to strike her side and draw blood. Pit continues striking at Sayaka and goring her until his blades are covered in blood. Pit: Whew! Glad that's over! Sayaka: Uh, I'm not dead. Pit looks at the bloody Palutena bow, then back at Sayaka, who is now fully healed. Pit: Wh-what?! Sayaka: For realz. Sayaka vanishes in a blue light then swiftly strikes Pit along his side. Sayaka manages to get Pit in the air then continues to strike him continually, and then Pit activates his wings. Pit: Never get an angel in the air! We're much better fighters this way! Sayaka: No way... he's an angel... and I'm just a Magical Girl... I was stupid to think I would easily win this... Sayaka jumps back onto the ground and then takes an aerial strike at Pit. Pit blocks it easily with the Guardian Orbitars then strikes at Sayaka some more, again attempting to reduce her to bloody strands. Again, Sayaka manages to heal herself back to perfect health. Pit: No way! I can't even hurt her! Man, where's a weak point when you need one?! Sayaka strikes at Pit again and he blocks with the Orbitars once more. This pattern of block-attack-block-attack continues, with neither one being able to land a solid hit on the other. Instead of hitting him with the sword, Sayaka kicks Pit in the stomach. Pit falls down to the ground, and then Sayaka raises her sword up. Sayaka: You've been slain! Sayaka swings her sword but Pit rolls out of the way to dodge it. Pit strikes at Sayaka some more and again completely brutalizes her, but Sayaka heals it off... again. Pit: Ack, why can't I kill her?! Pit takes a random swing at Sayaka's torso, which rips off the white fabric covering her abdomen. This reveals a blue, c-shaped gem-like object. It's the Soul Gem. Pit: What... is that? Somehow I feel like that's a weak point. Pit jumps back and fires arrows at Sayaka, aiming for the Soul Gem each time. Sayaka continues blocking the arrows but clearly Pit's shots are getting more and more precise, making it very difficult for Sayaka to continue blocking. Sayaka: I couldn't win this battle... I was stupid... so stupid... One of Pit's arrows hits Sayaka's Soul Gem, not breaking it but doing enough damage to cause her intense pain. Sayaka writhes in pain on the ground. Pit: Time for you to meet your end. Pit flies up and is about to slash at her Soul Gem, which is now almost a black color. Sayaka blocks the strike and struggles to get back up. She eventually pushes Pit over and strikes him many times, drawing blood and tearing clothing each time. Sayaka: What am I doing...? I can't win. I never could win. I was just so stupid... stupid... stupid... stupid... Sayaka takes one last shot at Pit as her Soul Gem turns into a Grief Seed. Her body turns jet black and is rearranged into the witch Oktavia von Seckendorff. Pit: What?! Palutena have mercy on my soul! What is that thing?! Oktavia screams. She throws giant gear-wheels at Pit, which he blocks with the Orbitars. Oktavia screams once more, which is too much for Pit to handle and he has to remove the Orbitars. The giant gear-wheels continually hit Pit, damaging him even more. Oktavia screams again and causes a gigantic explosion where Pit stood, sending pieces of the angel everywhere. KO! Rewritten section (Cut to Sayaka about to transform into Oktavia) Sayaka and Pit continue striking each other. Sayaka's Soul Gem isn't turning black, however. In fact, it still looks to be a shiny blue... Pit shoots an arrow at Sayaka's Soul Gem, and sends her down into the ground. Sayaka is clearly struggling to get up. Sayaka: Ugh... that hurt... Pit: Now, Palutena, I shall avenge you! Pit stabs Sayaka in the midsection - but she regenerates and gets back up. Suddenly, Sayaka transforms into the horrible witch Oktavia von Seckendorff. Pit: W-what?! What is that thing?! Oktavia screams and throws gigantic wheels at Pit. Pit dodges the attacks and blocks with the Guardian Orbitars, then fires arrows at Oktavia. The arrows seem to have no effect. Pit: I'm done for... Oktavia screams and swings at Pit using a sword, then Pit explodes into many different pieces. Then... Oktavia reverts back to Sayaka. Sayaka: Huh, looks like you lost. For realz. K.O.! Results Boomstick: Well there goes Mitakihara Town. You know, until Kyoko gets back... and sacrifices herself... and makes us all cry. Wiz: Pit and Sayaka are two of the most evenly-matched fighters in Death Battle history. They each held specific advantages over each other, but what really sealed the deal was that Pit could block any attack without fail and Sayaka could heal herself back to perfect health. This created a stalemate between the two. However, Sayaka's Soul Gem was already filled with darkness before the match even begun, meaning that it was only a matter of time before Oktavia von Seckendorff took control. I guess this means Sayaka's the winner, since that's her witch- Boomstick: But she had to die to become a witch! Pit clearly was still alive during this! So who wins, Oktavia von Seckendorff?! Wiz: ...The winner is Oktavia von Seckendorff. Rewritten section Boomstick: Freaking Law of Cycles. Wiz: Again, Pit and Sayaka, completely evenly-matched, yadda yadda yadda... but the Law of Cycles changes everything. Again, after a long fight with Sayaka, Pit was hardly ready to take on Oktavia von Seckendorff. Except this time, it wasn't a permanent transformation. Boomstick: Looks like the angel fell into a Pit of despair. Wiz: The winner, this time, is Sayaka. Advantages and Disadvantages Pit *+More experienced *+Could theoretically stall out the battle forever with Guardian Orbitars *+More of an arsenal *+Faster in air *+More durable body *+Stronger *-Had to deal with two opponents at once, essentially *-Would never know to target the Soul Gem *-Oktavia sealed his fate *-Not as smart Sayaka *+Faster on ground *+More striking power *+Oktavia is a major trump card *+Could theoretically stall out the battle forever with her healing *+Two fighters are better than one *+Smarter *-Not as experienced *-Body isn't as durable as Pit's *-Compared to Pit, seriously lacking in arsenal Trivia *According to ParaGoomba348, this was his closest battle in Season 1 due to it ending in a tie. *This is ParaGoomba348's only battle to end in a tie. *This is ParaGoomba348's first battle to be rewritten. *Cameo Appearances: **Kyoko Sakura *This is the second of ParaGoomba348's battles where a character who was mentioned or made a cameo made an appearance was a combatant in a future episode, in this case Kyoko Sakura. Who would you be rooting for? Pit Sayaka Did you agree with the outcome of this fight? Yes No Don't know Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Kid Icarus vs Puella Magi Madoka Magica' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2014 Category:Sword Duel Category:Magic Duel Category:'Human vs Angel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant